marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blackagar Boltagon (Ziemia-616)
Black Bolt właściwie Blackagar Boltagon jest on komiksowym superbohaterem pochodzącym od wydawnictwa Marvel Comics. Zadebiutował w komiksie pod tytułem " Fantastic Four #45", a sama jego postać była tworzona przez Stana Lee i Jack'a Kirby. Jest on władcą Kree i Inhumans. Należy do organizacji takich jak Illuminati, Universal Inhumans. Zdolności Jak każdy przedstawiciel Inhumans dysponuje on nadludzką szybkością, siłą, wytrzymałością, zręcznością i długowiecznością. Jego największym darem,a jednocześnie największym przekleństwem jest jego niszczycielski głos. Jego szept niszczy całe budynki. Jedno jego słowo w zależności od głośności potrafi zrównać miasto z ziemią, uśpione wulkany znów pobudzić, zatrząść cały kontynent oraz wywołać trzęsienie ziemi na drugim końcu globu. Zaś jego krzyk może niszczyć całe planety (dlatego Skrulle chcieli go wykorzystać jako broń). Siła jego głosu jest zależna od jego stanu emocjonalnego. Potrafi kontrolować elektrony co pozwala mu na między innymi tworzenie pola ochronnego oraz bardzo potężnych wybuchów. Antena na jego głowie pomaga mu kontrolować jego zdolności oraz pozwala mu kierować nieznane cząsteczki do tworzenia kontrolowanych zjawisk, takich jak : siła poza granicami jego normy, może też skierować całą energię do jednej ręki mogąc zadać jeden potężny cios, jednak wysiłek do tego jest tak wielki, że Black Bolt może wykorzystywać te zdolności tylko przez bardzo krótki czas. Wykazuje on także zdolności nad manipulacją energią oraz materią, której ograniczenia nie są znane. Ma on dużą odporność na ataki telepatyczne. Potrafi on wytworzyć cząstki anty-grawitacyjne, dzięki czemu może latać. Historia Ziemia-616 Został wystawiony na działanie Mgieł Terrigenu jeszcze w łonie matki Ryndy. Urodził się on z umiejętnościami przekraczającymi normę Inhumans. Już jako niemowlę wykazywał umiejętności manipulacji energią, których jeszcze nie kontrolował, szczególnie silna była energia jego głosu, dlatego już jako dziecko dorastał w dźwiękoszczelnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie uczono go, aby nigdy nie używał swojego głosu, tam też dostał strój, który pomagał mu kontrolować jego moc. Młodego Black Bolta w jego "pokoju" odwiedzała Medusa. Po pewnym czasie nauczyli się razem komunikować przez język ciała, co doprowadziło do tego, że zakochali się w sobie, z tej miłości często żartowała sobie siostra Medusy, Crystal mówiąc, że zakochała się w pierwszym chłopaku, którego poznała, lecz jednocześnie Crystal przyznała , że zazdrości Medusie miłości jej i Black Bolta. Gdy przyszły król Attilanu pierwszy raz wyszedł z swojego "pokoju" odkrył, że jego brat zawarł jakiś pakt z emisariuszami Kree. Black Bolt używając swojego głosu strącił statek Kree z nieba, statek spadł na parlament Inhumans zabijając przy tym kilki kluczowych członków Rady Genetyki, w tym Agona i Ryndy. Jako najstarszy syn króla Agona musiał zająć jego miejsce na tronie w wieku 20 lat, sam nie chciał zostać władcą, lecz to był jego obowiązek. Pierwszy kryzys podczas panowania nowego króla nastąpił, gdy ludzie uwięzili jego kuzyna Tritona. Gdy Black Bolt dowiedział się od Tritona, który zdołał uciec, że Attilanowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo, przeniósł miasto w Himalaje. Po wielkiej migracji, nastało nowe zagrożenie. Maximus uwolnił Trikon, w celu zawładnięcia Attilanem i wygnania reszty rodziny królewskiej, co mu się udało. Przez parę lat rodzina królewska podróżowała po świecie w poszukiwaniu swojej narzeczonej Medusy, która została od nich odłączona w czasie bitwy z Trikonem. Ostatecznie rodzina królewska znalazła Medusę, wtedy Black Bolt i reszta jego rodziny wrócili do Attilanu, a Black Bolt odzyskał władzę. Prowadził on Inhumans przez wiele burzliwych historii jak zniszczenie Attilanu, porwaniu Medusy czy objawieniu ludzkości istnienia rasy Inhumans. W końcu po bardzo długim okresie zaręczyn wziął ślub z Medusą. Pierwszy poważny problem nastał, gdy Medusa zaszła w ciążę. Urodziła on dziecko wbrew woli Rady Genetycznej, która uważała, że dziecko z rodu Black Bolta będzie zbyt niebezpieczne. Rada wzięła dziecko na badania i zabroniła spotykać się rodzicom z nim. Black Colt był rozdarty między miłością do rodziny, a szacunkiem do Rady Genetycznej. Król Inhumans wreszcie się im przeciwstawił, gdy Rada postanowiła wykorzystać jego syna przeciw niemu, wtedy odrzucił koronę i uciekł z rodziną z dala od Attilanu, jednak powrócił, gdy jego lud go potrzebował. Galeria File:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616) 0001.gif File:PMKPic7.jpg File:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616) 002 Fan ARt.jpg File:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616) 005.jpg File:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616) 004.jpg File:Inhumans Vol 2 1 Variant.jpg| File:BlackBolt by Philip Tan.jpg| Black Bolt from FF Vol 1 7b.jpg| Black Bolt from FF Vol 1 7.jpg| Black Bolt from FF Vol 1 5.jpg| World War Hulk Vol 1 1 page 10 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616).jpg| Black Bolt (Earth-616) from Infinity Vol 1 3.jpg| Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 3 18.jpg| File:Son of M Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg|Son of M #6 File:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616).jpg File:Silent War Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Silent War Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| File:Silent War Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| File:Silent War Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg| File:Black Bolt & Medusa 001.jpg| File:Black Bolt & Medusa 002.jpg| File:Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 2 page 34 Blackagar Boltagon & Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-616).jpg File:Black Panther Vol 4 20 Textless.jpg| File:Black Bolt & Medusa (by Dan Brereton) 1.jpg Media Komiksy Filmy Seriale * Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. * Marvel's Inhumans Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel: Avengers Alliance * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Ciekawostki * Black Bolt nigdy nie śpi ponieważ boi się mówienia przez sen, zamiast tego medytuje. * Podczas gdy przed eventem Secret Wars jedno wyszeptane słowo Black Bolta mogło zniszczyć cały budynek, to podczas tego eventu mówienie nie sprawia mu żadnego problemu. * Został wystawiony na działanie Mgły Terrigenu jeszcze w łonie matki. * Antena na jego czole umożliwia mu kontrolowane wykorzystywanie swojej mocy. * Podczas World War Hulk w walce z Hulkiem na księżycu nie uczestniczył Black Bolt tylko Skrull, który się za niego podszywał. * Najcichszy szept Black Bolta jest w stanie zniszczyć miasto. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Inhumans (Inhomo supremis) Kategoria:Illuminati Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Universal Inhumans Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Ze średnią inteligencją Kategoria:Niebieskoocy Kategoria:Z wysokim poziomem projekcji energii Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:1965 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Stan Lee/Twórca Kategoria:Jack Kirby/Twórca